1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and intravascular apparatus for determining information about a valve, including the orientation of the coaptation axis of a valve, between corresponding valve leaflets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of transvascular procedures are known, for evaluating and treating a variety of relatively static conditions within the vasculature, such as aneurysms and partial or total occlusions. More recently, transvascular procedures have been developed, which call for evaluation and treatment of dynamic structures such as fully or partially operating valves. The present applicants believe that certain of these therapies can be optimized if it were possible to determine dynamic information about the valve, such as the coaptation axis and related leaflet orientation. The applicants believe that by determining the orientation of certain particular heart valve leaflets, the diagnosis and therapy of certain congestive heart failure patients may be improved.
Dilated cardiomyopathy occurs as a consequence of many different disease processes that impair myocardial function, such as coronary artery disease and hypertension. The left ventricle enlarges and the ejection fraction is reduced. The resulting increase in pulmonary venous pressure and reduction in cardiac output cause congestive heart failure. Enlargement of the mitral annulus and left ventricular cavity produce mitral valvular insufficiency. This in turn, causes volume overload that exacerbates the myopathy, leading to a vicious cycle of progressive enlargement and worsening mitral regurgitation.
According to recent estimates, more than 79,000 patients are diagnosed with aortic and mitral valve disease in U.S. hospitals each year. More than 49,000 mitral valve or aortic valve replacement procedures are performed annually in the U.S., along with a significant number of heart valve repair procedures.
Various surgical techniques have been developed to repair a diseased or damaged valve. One repair technique which has been shown to be effective in treating incompetence, particularly of the mitral and tricuspid valves, is annuloplasty, in which the effective size of the valve annulus is contracted by attaching a prosthetic annuloplasty ring to the endocardial surface of the heart around the valve annulus. The annuloplasty ring comprises an inner substrate of a metal such as stainless steel or titanium, or a flexible material such as silicone rubber or Dacron cordage, covered with a biocompatible fabric or cloth to allow the ring to be sutured to the heart tissue. The annuloplasty ring may be stiff or flexible, may be split or continuous, and may have a variety of shapes, including circular, D-shaped, C-shaped, or kidney-shaped. Examples are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,917,698, 5,061,277, 5,290,300, 5,350,420, 5,104,407, 5,064,431, 5,201,880, and 5,041,130, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Annuloplasty rings may also be utilized in combination with other repair techniques such as resection, in which a portion of a valve leaflet is excised, the remaining portions of the leaflet are sewn back together, and a prosthetic annuloplasty ring is then attached to the valve annulus to maintain the contracted size of the valve. Other valve repair techniques in current use include commissurotomy (cutting the valve commissures to separate fused valve leaflets), shortening mitral or tricuspid valve chordae tendonae, reattachment of severed mitral or tricuspid valve chordae tendonae or papillary muscle tissue, and decalcification of the valve leaflets or annulus. Annuloplasty rings may be used in conjunction with any repair procedures where contracting or stabilizing the valve annulus might be desirable.
Although mitral valve repair and replacement can successfully treat many patients with mitral valvular insufficiency, techniques currently in use are attended by significant morbidity and mortality. Most valve repair and replacement procedures require a thoracotomy, usually in the form of a median sternotomy, to gain access into the patient's thoracic cavity. A saw or other cutting instrument is used to cut the sternum longitudinally, allowing the two opposing halves of the anterior or ventral portion of the rib cage to be spread apart. A large opening into the thoracic cavity is thus created, through which the surgical team may directly visualize and operate upon the heart and other thoracic contents. Alternatively, a thoracotomy may be performed on a lateral side of the chest, wherein a large incision is made generally parallel to the ribs, and the ribs are spread apart and/or removed in the region of the incision to create a large enough opening to facilitate the surgery.
Surgical intervention within the heart generally requires isolation of the heart and coronary blood vessels from the remainder of the arterial system, and arrest of cardiac function. Usually, the heart is isolated from the arterial system by introducing an external aortic cross-clamp through a sternotomy and applying it to the aorta to occlude the aortic lumen between the brachiocephalic artery and the coronary ostia. Cardioplegic fluid is then injected into the coronary arteries, either directly into the coronary ostia or through a puncture in the ascending aorta, to arrest cardiac function. The patient is placed on extracorporeal cardiopulmonary bypass to maintain peripheral circulation of oxygenated blood.
Of particular interest in the present application are techniques for the repair and replacement of the mitral valve. The mitral valve, located between the left atrium and left ventricle of the heart, is most easily reached through the wall of the left atrium, which normally resides on the posterior side of the heart, opposite the side of the heart that is exposed by a median sternotomy. Therefore, to access the mitral valve via a sternotomy, the heart is rotated to bring the left atrium into an anterior position. An opening, or atriotomy, is then made in the right side of the left atrium, anterior to the right pulmonary veins. The atriotomy is retracted by means of sutures or a retraction device, exposing the mitral valve adjacent to the atriotomy. One of the previously identified techniques may then be used to repair or replace the valve.
An alternative technique for mitral valve access has been used when a median sternotomy and/or rotational manipulation of the heart are inappropriate. In this technique, a thoracotomy is made in the right lateral side of the chest, usually in the region of the fourth or fifth intercostal space. One or more ribs may be removed from the patient, and other ribs near the incision are retracted outward to create a large opening into the thoracic cavity. The left atrium is then exposed on the posterior side of the heart, and an atriotomy is formed in the wall of the left atrium, through which the mitral valve may be accessed for repair or replacement.
Using such open-chest techniques, the large opening provided by a median sternotomy or right thoracotomy enables the surgeon to see the mitral valve directly through the left atriotomy, and to position his or her hands within the thoracic cavity in close proximity to the exterior of the heart for cannulation of the aorta and/or coronary arteries to induce cardioplegia, manipulation of surgical instruments, removal of excised tissue, and introduction of an annuloplasty ring or a replacement valve through atriotomy for attachment within the heart.
Mitral valve surgery, including mitral annuloplasty, is usually applied to patients with intrinsic disease of the mitral apparatus. As described, above, these patients may have scarring, retraction, tears or fusion of valve leaflets as well as disorders of the subvalvular apparatus. Definitive repair requires direct visualization of the valve.
Patients who develop mitral regurgitation as a result of dilated cardiomyopathy do not always have intrinsic mitral valve disease. Regurgitation occurs as the result of the leaflets being moved back from each other by the dilated annulus. The ventricle enlarges and becomes spherical, pulling the papillary muscles and chordae away from the plane of the valve and further enlarging the regurgitant orifice. In these patients, correction of the regurgitation does not require repair of the valve leaflets themselves, but simply a reduction in the size of the annulus and the sphericity of the left ventricle.
Mitral annuloplasty without repair of the leaflets or chordae has been shown to be effective in patients with dilated cardiomyopathy who are refractory to conventional medical therapy. Dr. Steve Bolling, at The University of Michigan and coworkers have operated on a cohort of such patients with New York Heart Association Class III and IV symptoms. Average symptom severity decreased from 3.9 preoperatively to 2.0 after surgery. Hemodynamics and ejection fraction improved significantly. Other investigators have achieved similar results as well. However, the morbidity, risks and expense of surgical annuloplasty are very high in patients with cardiomyopathy and congestive heart failure. Thus, a variety of new techniques for the treatment of congestive heart failure are being explored as adjuncts to drug therapy.
Several cardiac restraint devices have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,343 to Alferness discloses a cardiac reinforcement device that is applied as a jacket over the epicardium in order to limit diastolic expansion. However, this requires an open chest operation to implant and does not directly affect the diameter of the mitral annulus. Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,440 to Schweich, et al., in which tension members are placed through opposite walls of the heart such that they span the ventricle. Less invasive and “minimally” invasive techniques for valve repair and replacement continue to evolve, both on a stopped heart and on a beating heart. These techniques may provide some benefits over open chest procedures, but they are still attended by significant morbidity and mortality risks.
A need therefore remains for improved methods and devices for treating valvular disease and malformation, such as mitral valvular insufficiency, which are attended by significantly lower morbidity and mortality rates than are the current techniques, and therefore would be well suited to treat patients with dilated cardiomyopathy. Optimally, the procedure can be accomplished through a percutaneous, transluminal approach.